Fallen
by Tsyoku
Summary: After experiencing heartbreak for the first time, Hermione is driven to a state of depression. Nothing could save her, except for the one man she loved. It's darker than most other fics.. please read! Sonfic story based on Evanescence's album, Fallen.
1. Going Under

**Hey, Melo here. This is my first songfic…so ehh..be nice pweeze! XD. I'm going to make the whole story a songfic, using the songs from Evanescence's album, Fallen. The shipper here is Draco and Hermione… duh… seeing as you got this from the D/Hr section… So I recommend this story for those who like Draco and Hermione fics and Evanescence! Hope you enjoy!**

**Story: **Fallen

**Author: **Melo [of **Havm Ynan**]

**Summary:** . Songfic story based on Hermione and Draco and their love, all in a songfic format with all the songs on the Evanescence album. A story of heartbreak, darkness, blood, lust and love. Please read and review!

Hermione lifted her head to see something, or rather, some_one _she did_ not want to see at all - Draco Malfoy. He had his arm draped carelessly around his new _bitch_ again. Her face warped into a mask of disgust as she watched the two._

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you _

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried _

She shook her head in disbelief. After all she had done, after all she had wasted, with that bastard excuse for a human being. She had lost everything to him. Her friends, her life, her trust, even her _virginity._ He was so going to pay…

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you _

_And you still won't hear me _

He had made it all so real, so enjoyable. She was so stupid to believe it. It _was_ real enough, but so real that when the truth hit, it felt like she was being stabbed thousands of times in her heart. Every single word, detail and thing they did together was a lie, a smokescreen of hate and deceit. He pulled a blindfold over her eyes, pretending to guide her, but actually casting her under his spell. She was definitely dreaming, just to even _think that Draco Malfoy could all of a be sudden be so nice…_

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself _

_Maybe I'll wake up for once _

Hermione wished she had her life back. But the truth was, wishing gets you nowhere. Hermione narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Fucking bastard…"she muttered. "I _will_ get back up. I _will_ get my revenge. Just wait and see…"

_Not tormented daily defeated by you, _

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom, _

_I'm dying again… _

_I can get back up again. I know I can._ Hermione willed to herself. But she knew, deep in her heart, that she could never get over it. It would always be with her forever. She knew, deep, deep down in her heart, that she loved Draco Malfoy. Her night-fantasies were filled with him, his touch, his face, his love. They were filled with passion which ignited her life again, yet pushed her more and more down, as if pulling her back, not letting her go, not letting her get up.

_I'm going under, _

_Drowning in you, _

_I'm falling forever _

_I've got to break through, _

_I'm going under… _

Had his promises all been lies? When he said he loved her, did he really mean he had caught her in his eternal trap of lies? Hermione sneered at her stupidity. How can she continue _living, not even knowing what was real or not?_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies _

_So I don't know what's real and what's not _

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head, _

_So I can't trust myself anymore… _

A lone tear slid down her cheek, blurring her eyes and sight. Biting her lip, she stood up and began to run. "Why am I here, am I just wasting my time? I should be _dead._ How can I continue _living_?" Hermione sobbed, tears streaming down her face in torrents now. She ran into her private head girl bedroom, and locked the door. She stared at her pitiful reflection in the mirror. All she saw was a disgusting face with tangled, wild hair flaying freely over her face, and tears blurred her complexion. Abruptly, Hermione raised her palm and smashed her mirror. Shards of glass flew from the surface and landed on the cold tile floor. Hermione sank to the floor with them, and lay there, immobilised.

_I'm dying again… _

_I'm going under _

A glinting piece of glass caught her eye, as she picked it up. It was shaped like a real knife, with lethal jagged teeth. A smirk slowly slid over her pale face. "Perfect…" she muttered, as she lowered the shard to her wrist. "Finally…" slid out of her mouth as the shard pierced through her skin, letting blood flow freely, spreading slowly. Her eyes closed to welcome darkness, but all she could see was Draco's handsome face, swimming before her vision.

_Drowning in you _

_I'm falling forever, _

_I've got to break through _

Her spirit slowly slipped through her fingers, from her life, as she descended into a parallel universe of death. Nothing could save her now. She could finally be at rest. Her mind drifted with her spirit, fluttering away like a bird. "Bye bye, birdie~" Hermione breathed as her life escaped.

_So go on and scream _

_Scream at me, I'm so far away _

_I won't be broken again _

Suddenly, Hermione's door burst open to reveal Harry and Ron. "Hermione, we're so sorry and…" Harry began, but trailed off. "Where's Hermione?" Ron questioned, looking around. Harry entered Hermione's bathroom, and muttered, "Oh god…" Ron raced over. "What, what?" He yelled, and his eyes widened at the sight of Hermione, her body covered in glass, tears and blood.

_I've got to breathe, _

_I can't keep going under… _

***Climbs up tree to dodge rotten tomatoes* Arrgh! I know its very bad, but keep in mind that I never wrote a songfic before! So please tell me what you think of it! Arrgh! *doges another tomato* I see that you don't like it vewy much =( ohh.. please review anyway! XD pweetH? I'll continue this story after…10 reviews!!! Please? I'll mention you on my website!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How's that? XD! Ok, I'm not trying to black mail yooh but please, help an abnormal person like me claim her insanity again before its too late, and I need reviews to get my insanity! OR I"LL BE STUCK IN A WORLD OF SANITY WHERE NO ONE IS OUT OF TOUCH… So once again, I beg of yooh~~ BE NICE!!! XDXD! Flames permitted but don't over do it. I prefer nice reviews, thanx XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **


	2. Bring me to Life

***Heey! Thanks for the reviews…they were actually _nice_!! –Sobs- Thank you everyone who reviewed! You all rock! You're all mad! The best! I love you all~~~ ^^ lol. Jkz… but seriously, you all _do_ rule. But anyway, sorry if I have offended you in any way, . But please keep in mind that Hermione is not dead [but she _may _be…] or else this story cannot go on. So yeah. By the way, this chapter may be a bit…Harry/Hermione-ish, so if you don't like that, please don't be offended ^^~!! Oh, and just so you know, there will be quite a lot of blood and attempts of suicide. Sorry in advance for any people disgusted in my 'thirst for blood'. I'm not bloodthirsty, I'm just trying to make the story as _close _to the Evanescence song as possible. Enough rambling, it's time for the story! Thank you again! Please review ^^ Arrghh… this chap is soo soppy… "~ Dammit. I hate this chapter. I promise with all my heart that the next chapter will be _less_ soppy and better!! Ten more reviews= posting!! Ahh… I got my yearlys next week… pplz wish me good luck! ^^. Btw, bold with little star thingys: ** around it mean author notes. Yes, I'll be butting in throughout this chapter, and possibly other chapters, because I feel like it.***

**Story: **Fallen

**Author: **Melo **[Yume no Hikari]**

**Rating: **R for language and 'graphic scenes'

**Summary:** Songfic story based on Hermione and Draco and their love, all in a songfic format with all the songs on the Evanescence album. A story of heartbreak, darkness, blood, lust and love. Please read and review!

** **

**Chapter 2: Bring Me to Life**

Her blank, lifeless eyes were raised to the heavens, as if waiting for her arrival. Harry's hand was clamped firmly over his mouth, as Ron was trying not to vomit. "Hermione, why'd you do this?" Harry asked, his hands reaching to hold Hermione's hands in his own. When their skin made contact with each other, his heart almost stopped a beat.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb,_

_Her hands…are so cold…_He thought, hoping so much that she was alive with all of his heart. So much that it almost hurt. _ Hermione, what happened to you? Why did you do this? _Harry's tears were overflowing his eyes, expressing all that was within him. Questions raced in his mind. His hands ran through her golden-brown hair, his heart breaking at the sight. _Where have you gone? Don't leave me yet. Don't leave me. Be with me forever. You promised me we would be together forever._ Tears spilled over the brim of Harry's eyes, rolling down his cheeks. Hermione looked so peaceful, but she was so empty. She wasn't there anymore. Her cheerful and welcoming warmth had disappeared and been replaced by cold fear and emptiness.

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home…_

Harry's hands gripped Hermione's, willing them to be warmer. Wind blew into the silent room, whipping up Hermione's hair, entwining them into a halo-like aura. Hermione's life seemed to travel on the breeze, whipping away from her grip for good. Harry's heart pounded quickly, as he heard a voice whispering on the breeze. _Save me Harry…Save me…_ Harry glanced down at Hermione's still body, and smiled. _So it is true._ _She has hope again…_

_Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark,_

Happiness filled Harry's heart as he leant down and impulsively kissed Hermione on the head. He bound her wound and caressed her cheek again. Tears of happiness overtook tears of grief as Harry became almost certain that Hermione would come alive again. A glistening tear dropped and landed on her face. Harry rubbed his hands over Hermione's limbs, willing her blood to run, for her to return to him.

_Bid my blood to run, before I come undone,_

_Save me from the nothing I've become…_

Then, a light appeared before Harry's mind. He finally realised the ultimate truth. _He loved Hermione._ But he only wished he could have realised it sooner, and told her sooner. But it was too late. "Hermione," he whispered, shaking her lightly.

***A/n: Aha! What have we here? A LOOOVE triangle? =D bwahahahahaha… Oh I love this relentless _meddling…_ mm-kay... keep reading! Don't mind me… nnyes…. Mm-kay.. I'll leave now…***

_Now that I know what I'm without, _

_You can't just leave me,_

His lips reached down towards Hermione's sweet lips and tasted their sweet honey. He opened her mouth and began to pump air into her, hoping for her life to return again. He pressed his ear at her chest, listening for any sign of life, hoping for any sound of breath.

_Breathe into me and make me real,_

_Bring me to life…_

_Wake me up inside,_

_Wake me up inside,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark…_

His own heart began to beat quickly as he felt a faint _ thump_ against his ear. Hermione was coming to, as colour returned to her cheeks. Blood flowed through her system, as she came to life again. 

_Frozen inside without your touch, _

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead…_

Even within that little bracket of time, when Hermione had slipped from the world, Harry realised that, without Hermione, he was practically dead. He needed her…

_All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me…_

Hermione's eyes flew open, and she saw Harry's face above hers, his face contorted into a twisted mask of anxiety. ***A/N Don't ask...* **"Harry!" she cried. She threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shirt. They weren't tears of pain, or sadness. They were tears of joy. She really did have friends who cared... she really did have a life worth living. ** *a/n sorry for butting in again, but GEEZ! What was I on when I wrote this chapter??? OMG this chapter is soo gay...why did I post it?***

_I've been sleeping for a thousand years, it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything..._

"Oh my gosh, Harry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. Thank you so much for saving me..."Hermione whispered, still sobbing into his already-soaked shirt. "I was so scared when I was dead. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I didn't have anything but my mind. I probably lost that too, but I was trapped within my own mind... yeah... I was scared to death, Harry. I need you by my side to live, to understand. Thank you..." Harry smiled. Maybe there were happy endings...

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul,_

_Don't let me die here..._

_There must be something more..._

Hermione broke through the silence "I know you will understand what I'm about to say..." Harry's head shot up. "Eh?" he mumbled stupidly. "Um...I hope you know I love Draco... and we're just friends, right?" She said mindlessly. "Oh...yeah... sure..." he said, biting his lip. _Shit. I'm soo stupid..._ he thought to himself. _How can I ever be so stupid? _ ***A/N Since always, dumb ass ^^; He so deserved that rejection. There really was something more ^^ NYeaHAHHAAH you go girl! Reject that bastard! HAHAHAHAHAH...ha...yeah...^^* **

_Bring me to life..._

**HAhahahahah...that was fun, being a jackass. Yes. Well, I know this chapter is soooo gay. I swear I was on something funny when I was writing this chappie. Probably was listening to Eminem or some shit... Ahh whatever. Anyway, I find this chapter amusing, coz it was so crap. BUT DON'T STOP READING~! Of course, this chapter was just shit. Who here thinks Harry is shit? *everyone raises their hands* **_no offence to those who DO like him...^^;_

**Harry: OI! I'm not shiit!**

**Melo: Oh yes you are you nong head! *bop***

**Oh! Review if you want me to kill off Ron! And if you don't, review to tell me that too. OH and review anyway! ^^ Pleasse??? Don't be a freeloader! Mm-kay. Byee now! REVIEW DAMN YOU! **=D=D=D


	3. Everybody's Fool

**Heya pplz~ Thanx for coming and.... reading... yes.. well, anyway, plz enjoy! This chapter may be a bit rushed, coz i'm a bit busy tonight... but yeah. Please enjoy! ^^** **Thanx for all those mad reviews, all you guys are _the_ best. ^^ Soo.. I hope you enjoy and I hope you review... -looks around and pulls out knife- Or else... XD oops... I think that was my butter knife -whips it behind my back- never mind me... lalalala.... anyway, enjoy [once again] and make sure you review ^^**

**Chapter 3: Everybody's Fool**

Hermione's teeth were firmly gritted together as she entered the Great Hall, her face pale from her ordeal with death. Harry's arm was placed protectively around her, glaring at anyone who pointed and whispered within Hermione's direction. She scanned the sea of heads, searching for one person, and one person only – Draco Malfoy. His platinum blonde hair shone through the congregation of chattering students, his almost angelic aura plastered all over his face.

_Perfect by nature, _

_Icons of self-indulgence..._

But Hermione knew better than that. Underneath that warm, angelic exterior, inside was a cold blackness of a demon, waiting to be unleashed on the next unfortunate victim. _ Who next is on his hit list?_ She wondered. _I hope it won't be any of my friends..._ she thought. But deep down, her heart was thinking something else. Along the lines of _If only it could be me he wanted. If only  I could have him...   
If only my heart didn't ache._

_Just what we all need_

"If only our world was a bit better..." Hermione scowled as she sat down at her respective house table. A small smile settled on her face. _Good.. no one knows about my... attempt to contact death..._She thought happily to herself. Her reputation was badly enough damaged when she was going out with Draco, and all she needed was more shit on top of old shit. "I think it's better if you pretend to be happy, 'Mione" Harry whispered to her anxiously. Hermione forced a smile on her face, but on the inside her face was dark and cloudy. _Oh joy. Oh excellent. More fucking facades. _She spat to herself. Her head and heart were filling with venomous poison.

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be,_

Hermione turned away from her cheerfully chattering friends, her dark mood engulfing her. Then, her eyes fell on one person she was yearning for. But what he was doing was what broke her heart. He was full on snogging with Pansy, his hands going all over her body. Hermione looked away in disgust, not able to take anymore.

_Have you no shame,_

_Don't you see me?_

His sleek, smooth moves made every girl swoon, their hearts pounding in their heat. Yes, he was definitely evil, seeing as he was already in Slytherin, but what not everyone knew was how evil he _really_ is. No one had seen who he is, but Hermione. Yet she _still_ loves him. How is that fair? How is that possible?

_You know you've got everybody fooled._

_Look, here she comes now, _

_Bow down and stare in wonder._

Then along came Pansy Parkinson. Oh yes, she definitely was Draco's counterpart. She was as smooth and seductive as him, just in the feminine sense. With a flick of her hair and a flash of her short skirt, a boy was drooling over her. And that's what she just so happened to do to _her _Draco. ***A/n ...^^*** But deep down, she was a big fake arse bitch. Hermione raised an eyebrow. She's got the males wrapped around her flabby little pinkie, hasn't she? Just like Draco, no one knew precisely how dark she could be. In everyone's eyes, she was just like an angel.

Yeah, a dark angel.

_Oh how we love you,_

_No flaws when you're pretending._

A lone tear travelled down Hermione's cheek, and Hermione immediately wiped it away. _Why was she crying? There's nothing to cry for._ Her conscience appeared, snapping at her sudden dark behaviour. "Mind your own business!" Hermione snapped back. She already had enough shit on her plate. She turned back to the Slytherin table, and noticed Pansy hanging off Draco like the sack of crap she is. But Draco just attempted to pry her off his arm casually, not actually caring what was going on. "Oh come on Draky. Just a nice little kissy wissy!" exclaimed Pansy. "Fuck off bitch!" yelled Draco. He got up and ran out of the hall, getting sick with the display Pansy was placing upon him. At this, Hermione gave herself an icy little smile.

_But now I know she _

_Never was and never will be._

But still, her heart belonged to Draco. She couldn't stop loving him just like _that._ Have _ you_ ever loved someone? And tried to forget them immediately? But your heart doesn't work that way, and it keeps on dragging and dragging. She loved Draco, but she couldn't stop. That was the problem. Hermione got up abruptly and stalked from the Great Hall, blocking out all sources of noise.

_You don't know how you betrayed me,_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

She found what she was looking for. Or rather, _who_ she was looking for. Draco, of course. He was leaning against a wall, inhaling a long, white tube. A cigarette. Smoke billowed out from his nose and mouth as he coughed. "Granger. What are you doing here?" he grunted. Hermione sat down next to him, and felt his heat radiate off him. "Looking for you..." she answered truthfully. He turned around. "Why of all people would you be looking for me?" he laughed bitterly, but his tone was genuinely puzzled. "Because you ran out. Why did you run out?" Hermione replied. "Oh," snorted Draco. "Well, it's because I couldn't bear it anymore. This stupid daily mask, a façade I don't enjoy. I pretend to be so cool about everything, but everyday lives just pissed me off. God, I tried to commit suicide once or twice. Everything is just fucked up with my life..." he began, then he trailed off. "Wait... Granger, why the hell did I just say all of that to you?" he suddenly whispered, incredulous. He hastily got up and began running, and didn't look back.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself, Lost in your lie...  
  
_

A slight smile touched the corners of Hermione's mouth. _So...he doesn't hate me..._  
A fire of hope lit inside of her, finally warming the cold mentality of restriction in her mind. _Well, this sure as hell beats being held in a state of unknowingness..._ Hermione grinned. Now, she could return to being the cheerful, bright, happy girl that she once was. But what made her feel stronger is the fact that... _She knew the truth..._ She didn't have to keep wondering, like being hung by a bare thread ready to snap...

_I know the truth now,_

_I know who you are..._

But what seemed so weird is that the fact after she found what was _real,_ she didn't feel so incomplete, so well..._dead..._ She didn't actually _love_ Draco as much as she did. Was it that her heartache had tricked her into thinking that she was so deeply in love with him? 

_And I don't love you anymore, _

_It never was and never will be,_

But what the truth is that she does love him, and she's already too into him to go back. Hermione laughed bitterly, her arms encircling her body in a tight barrier. He would never be _hers,_ for her to hold, to laugh with, and to be with. The only thing she could do to restrain her heart from breaking anymore is lying to _ herself_; convincing herself that he was _not_ real, he was not there.

_You're not real _

_And you can't save me..._

But the good thing is... she knew things about the 'Prince' no one else knew. A smirk began to play on her rosy lips. Maybe things could go her way... Maybe things... _can_ be better...through a few "_tactics"_

_Somehow now you're Everybody's Fool..._

**_TBC..._**

**Whoa... so shitticated... . Ok, everybody, I want to apologise for not updating for so long. I've had a couple of complications with my life within my relationships with other people so please try to understand. I've been in a bit of a depressing state for a period of time, so I'm very sorry... Well anyway, off the subject~ ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I find it stupid, but hey, you're the ones here to judge, not me. I wrote a poem, and I find that it pretty much suits the context of this story. It's pretty much how my life is now, too, but it suits the story~ ^-^ Please enjoy and read!**

_On the wind the birds will soar,  
Forever will the lions roar,  
Over time, wounds will heal,  
And holes in your heart will finally seal,  
But maybe I will begin to see  
That I really have been set free,  
Bounded by your shackles and chains  
Just being with you brought me more pain  
Yet my heart still yearns for your loving touch,  
But seeing you is just too much.  
Needing you is my worst enemy,  
But still, I know,  
We're destiny._

**Please review! They are what keep me alive, what fuels me! Pleeeze? =) Once again, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and that poem. Please don't take the poem without my knowing or giving me credit, plz email me at insane_angel11@hotmail.com or ask me through a review about it or something! I created it myself and I want credit! =) ok that just sounds stupid.. well, please review, I'll love you for it! ^-^   
*squish*  
*faints*  
*dies***


	4. My Immortal

**Hey everybody! Thanks so much for the cool reviews. Wait.. THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR EVEN READING THIS STORY!! But please, review. I give up my time to write and post these stories, and it would be nice to get some feedback once in a while. Tell me how I can make it better if it's crapped or something, k? Just a few messages to some people: **

**Cherry Lips: No, sorry, I'm probably not going to show scenes of seduction anytime soon. I don't really want to turn Hermione into an OOC slut or something. I'm really sorry! ^-^**

**Embo: Hey... Calm down... I'm going to have some deaths... in this story, but to those who are getting pissed, no, it's not going to be Hermione. ^-^**

**Weirdo-loser-freak: OMG they are my fave songs too! WOO!**

**Smart-cute613: Thanx for being SOO dedicated! ^=^**

**Ok, everybody, just in case you're wondering, this chapter will start off in Draco's POV (point of view), so don't get confused if you think I'm making Hermione suddenly become all masculine and talking about herself in third person... Yeah. Well, please enjoy and review!**

**Wait... I just realised that the whole story is in third person...o.O;; ah well then..**

**Chapter 4: My Immortal**

Draco's footsteps echoed down the hall, as he ran. As he finally reached his destination, he came to a stop, in front of a blank expanse of a stone wall. As he fought to catch his breath, he wheezed the password. _ "Umbra venatorem,"_ [**A.N:: _Umbra_ _venatorem_ means shadow hunter... I think..]** and the wall gave way to him. He stepped into the coldness of the dungeon common room, nodding in acknowledgement to those who saw him. As he walked he felt a sudden rush surge through his body. Something he had never felt before, at the very pit of his stomach. _What was it? Could it be? Could it be... love?_

He flopped _(yes, flopped ungracefully...) _unto his bed, and stared at the ceiling, his dizzying thoughts swirling around his head as he sighed. _Why the hell am I here in this fucked up school, anyway? I should be in Durmstrang, learning the dark arts, following in the footsteps of The Dark Lord and my father. But why am I here?_ He questioned himself. But then, he remembered the reason. 

**-Flashback-**

_"My son, the headmaster of Durmstrang has offered a placing in their school for you. Do you wish to have it? Or would you rather continue at the filthy school of mudbloods and the stupid boy wonder? Choose. Now!" Lucius thundered. Draco stared into the fierce, cold eyes of his father, considering his options. For some strange reason, he felt he wanted to return to Hogwarts. After a moment of contemplation, he finally said, "Let me stay at Hogwarts. I don't really want to leave. At least, there are enough mudbloods for me to torture. I think I'd rather stay," _

_For that fleeting moment, Lucius gave his son a cold, cold stare, and turned on his heel. "I know your real reason, and I'm disgusted in it. But I'll leave you to go to Hogwarts all the same. No use wasting money on a new uniform," and with that, he had left._

_Draco had stood there, staring out the window at the pale dancing moonlight. Was his father right? Was he only staying at Hogwarts because of...her? _

**-End flashback-**

He opened his eyes and sighed again. He was just wasting his time. Maybe he should send a note to his father, proclaiming his want to suddenly change to Durmstrang.. but then again, knowing his temper, maybe he shouldn't... He shuddered at the childhood memories that flooded back, of his father caning him, beating him, torturing him with the Forbidden Curses. Maybe he _should_ just stay at Hogwarts, minding his own business. Just leave things be.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears..._

**-Hermione's POV-**

Hermione straightened her position, shocked from what she had just heard from Draco. Was his life really that bad? She had always imagined his household to be beautiful and aristocratic - with the occasional dark happenings but it was a bitter and cold household. Her heart began to ache. If he wanted to leave this school, why wouldn't he? And who was this 'her'? He seemed to want to leave so bad... Maybe he should. If he stayed any longer, she thought, her heart would probably break into a million glittering shards.

_And if you have to leave,   
I wish that you would just leave,_

Although he had broken her heart so many times, she still somehow managed to accept him, forgive him. 

_To love him. _

He had always had a place in her heart, and he had stayed there for so long. No matter how much she tried to forget him, to get over him, he stayed there, an everlasting shadow. No matter what she did, she couldn't forget him, and memories of his tender love infected her, and smothered her, lingering in her heart.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone..._

She had picked herself up, yes, but that didn't mean she had stopped aching. Every time she saw him, she felt searing pain. It happened _every time._ No matter what she did, she felt this pain, buried under a mass of other emotions. So much time had passed, yet nothing had stopped her unceasing love for Draco Malfoy.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

So much time had passed since then, her friends yelling at her to get over him. But nothing had even moved her slightly. She stood blindly still, dwelling on the remnants of her heart which belonged to a handsome dragon. She had stood with him, even when her friends hated her; she had been there when his father had beaten him for no reason. Yet he had never been there for her, yet she still loved him. Why? What is wrong with her?

_There's just too much that time cannot erase,_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears..._

Was just standing by him, being with him not enough? What else could she have done to keep him to herself? She was such an _idiot_ for giving him up. Life was basically nothing without him. Nothing at all. Why did she fall in love in the first place? Good girls must have control over their emotions at all times. But why didn't she? She should have never become so attached to a Slytherin. Why didn't she know better? 

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_I held your hand through all of these years..._

****

But no matter what she did, she knew her heart still belonged to Draco.

_But you still have all of me..._

She remembered, before; when she was...well, happier, with Draco. She remembered when she was with him, all she felt was pure happiness. Whenever she saw him, her heart would leap, and a smile would immediately appear on her face. His smile captivated her, drawing her nearer, warming her on the coldest days. Now she's just empty, hollow, cold. All she could do was to wallow in self pity for possibly the rest of eternity. She could never love again; she could never love another man again. 

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light,_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

She fell lightly on her bed, and stared at the dark ceiling, her broom resting by her. She closed her eyes, and a familiar face floated in her vision. His eyes were warm and loving, his face alight with happiness. Was he really already deceiving her then? Or had he always been planning to trick her? Only one thing comforted her – her dreams. They flew her away from the blinding reality, to dream of what she wanted, to experience what she wanted to feel. When she closed her eyes... as vision of him would appear and his voice would float through her head, telling her everything would be alright, it would return to how it was before. Will it? _Could it?_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,_

_And your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me_

But dreams are nothing, just a figment of her twisted imagination. Why couldn't she hold the _real_ Draco in her arms? Her fingers ran over the delicate scar on her hand, another image of Draco printed fresh into her mind.

_These wounds won't seem to heal.._

_This pain is just too real...  
  
_

She got up and began to wonder around her dormitory, hoping time would somehow fly impossibly fast, far, far into the future when nothing mattered. But right now, in this world... all that mattered was... love. All that mattered was standing right by each other, supporting each other.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

**-Another Flashback-**

_Hermione's head lay on Draco's strong chest, her head in a state of contentment. Draco's slow, rhythmic breathing calmed her down, as she watched his angelic face sleep soundly. Then, a small whimper escaped from his lips. Hermione stirred slightly, wondering what was going on. The volume of the whimper grew, and grew, into piercing screams. Hermione immediately sprang up in a cat-like stance, as she placed a soft, soothing hand on his hand. Her thumb rubbed tenderly over his rough skin, gently caressing his hand. She leaned forward to place a light kiss on his forehead, and Draco began to quiet down, and resumed his silent slumber.. Hermione sat down, staring at his face again. Her hand reached out and brushed hair out of his face, as a smile crept onto her own._

-**End Flashback-**

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,  
I held your hand through all of these years,_

And yet, she still could not move on, like she was chained to him.

_But you still have_

_All of me._

No matter what she told herself, how much she lied, she couldn't stop loving him. She couldn't forgive and forget. She lived on, remembering him, envisioning him within her memory. The most painful thing was that, everyday, she saw him. She felt as though Draco and her were the only ones living in a small, small world, where nothing else mattered but them. But now, Draco's gone. Now, she is alone..

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along..._

Hermione got up and began to wonder down the spiral staircase, her barefeet touching the cold stone. Little thrills shot up her nerves as she slowly descended down, down into the common room. She sat down in front of the slowly dying fire, staring into the glowing embers. Was this like what she and Draco were? Slowly disintegrating, dying. They were once filled with fiery passion, now reduced to glowing ash. Just one drop of water, just one small tear, can burn it out. But if they tried, would it be enough? 

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,_

A cold wind blew through the small window into the common room, blowing out the warm glow of the fire, replacing it with solitary silence. A small tear slid down Hermione's cheek. Perhaps there isn't hope. Perhaps she should try harder... to give up.

_I held your hand through all of these years,  
but you still have..._

Hermione rose and began to climb the stairs to her dormitory, partially happy, partially sad. Maybe, if she does forget, if she does forgive, things could be better. But her whole life would be changed, different. If Draco left her life, she would be so empty. But then, a smile broke over her face. But who knows what hope can do?

_All of me..._

_Simple people do not fret,_

_Do not forgive, do not forget,_

_Simple people hide behind veils_

_Scared of hearing empty wails_

_Alone at night they always cry,_

_Although they never wonder why,_

_Simple people always see_

_Everything in unity,_

_Never trying with their might,_

_Never knowing what is right,_

_But if they really do believe,_

_A clearer point they would conceive,_

_You will see a better way,_

_And you'll be happy, night or day..._

**Hey guys! My name will be changed to Tsyoku. This is the last time I'll change it! Sorry for not posting so long! This is my Christmas present to you guys -- By posting this chapter! =D lol... I've been kinda busy lately, what with the festivities and all... anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, please review! This was my gift to you guys, and reviews are your gift to me! Don't be freeloaders ^.^ REVIEW! Thanks! Enjoy your holidays, may the joy be with you!   
  
**

~¨MERR¥ ÇH®I§TMÃ§~


End file.
